Planes de Año Nuevo
by Midorikiss
Summary: Eventos únicos ocurren solo una vez al año. Especialmente en año nuevo... como el encuentro de una Princesa y un ladrón. ¿Nacerá el amor esta mágica noche? si algo es seguro, al menos, es que un corazón será robado a la media noche. Especial de año nuevo! (InuKag)
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, son los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados.**

* * *

 **Planes de año nuevo.**

Dicen que año nuevo es un evento único y especial en todo el mundo. Cenas, fiestas y fuegos artificiales.

No importa donde sea, solo por este día, cada lugar celebra a su manera los 365 días que tardó el planeta en dar vuelta al sol; Sidney realiza el espectáculo pirotécnico que reúne a más de un millón de personas en su puerto, miles de japoneses acuden a dar las gracias a sus templos, la bola de Times Square realiza su famosa bajada en Nueva York y… solo en este día, la Familia real de Kingsbury abre las puertas de su Castillo para reunirse con las personas más importantes y nobles del país a esperar las doce de la noche.

Una noche de verano deliciosa, decenas de personas ataviadas en sus mejores ropas y adornados con sus más lujosas joyas.

Todos pendientes únicamente de la agradable conversación, sus copas de cristal llenas de licor; intentando acaparar tan solo una pequeña mirada de la más hermosa y resplandeciente heredera que se conociera en la historia de la realeza en la familia Higurashi.

Un día especial.

Una noche única.

Una ocasión perfecta.

—Repasémoslo una vez más—dijo el hombre de rostro serio, pero encantador, mirando el plano de una intrincada arquitectura sobre la mesa—Yo, el Barón Hoshi Weilburg, noble heredero de la casa Weilburg, cuya familia siempre se codeó con la realeza de Kingsbury, conocidos por nuestro gran porte, elegancia, riqueza, belleza y refinados modales, que por generaciones han atraído la atención de las más hermosas doncellas, princesas, duquesas y marquesas. Esto nos trajo más de algún problema a los hombres de la familia, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Digo, nuestro encanto ha trascendido por siglos y… ¡Auch! —se quejo cuando un fuerte pie se estampo contra el suyo, topándose con una nada amigable mirada castaña que prometía más dolor.

—Lo único que ha trascendido por generaciones es tu mal gusto por la mujeres y las deudas de tu familia, Miroku —dijo la responsable de su adolorido pie— Ya tendrás tiempo de jugar al chico rico con los invitados, ahora; ¿Quieres concentrarte?

El hombre de nombre Miroku y frescos ojos azules, suspiro en un gesto penoso, resignado a la incomprensión.

—Bien… yo me encargare de los invitados. Me volveré el centro de atención, el alma de la fiesta, la estrella carismática, el más agradable sujeto con el que puedas toparte en tu… —se detuvo al recibir otra cargada miradita de advertencia de su compañera. Carraspeo— Me acercaré a la familia real y me ganaré la confianza de su excelencia, la señorita Higurashi, cuando baje la guardia le sacaré la contraseña de la caja fuerte.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionara? —preguntó, con una mueca insegura, un muchacho extravagante de brillantes ojos dorados y largo cabello plateado.

—Amigo mío —sonrió Miroku con divertida suficiencia—¿Alguna vez he fallado?

El dorado se encontró con el azul y el peliplata supo la respuesta. No tardó en desviar la mirada soltando un _Feh,_ admitiendo su derrota.

Miroku era el líder, por supuesto. Era inevitable, su elevada inteligencia y su apabullante carisma poseían un magnetismo tal que, sin darte cuenta, podía llevarte a las afueras de un distrito de lujo, darte a escoger uno de los autos aparcado en la calle y de pronto, verte conduciendo el Lamborghini rojo de algun magnate, camino a la playa.

Bromeaba con la misma facilidad con la planificaba burlar la más drásticas medidas de seguridad de un banco.

Criado en una familia de la alta sociedad que gastaba más de lo que sus acciones y negocios producían, se acostumbró a los lujos. De haberlo querido, pudo terminar una exitosa carrera en cualquiera de las más prestigiosas universidades del mundo, pero las deudas de su familia y su resuelta ambición lo llevaron a tomar _otro_ camino.

A temprana edad, encantado con los espectáculos de magia que su padre lo llevaba a ver de niño, pidió de regalo de cumpleaños su primer kit de magia para niños.

A los diecisiete, ya era conocido en el bajo mundo como; _El Mago._ No por sus primeras hazañas de hacer aparecer y desaparecer algunas joyas, cuadros o autos, si no, por su increíble habilidad para el ilusionismo.

Su pasatiempo favorito era entretener a hermosas y adineradas mujeres con unos cuantos trucos de naipes, encontrando brillantes monedas detrás de sus orejas y sacando olorosas rosas de sus mangas, cuando en realidad, detrás de toda esa parafernalia barata, bajaba sus barreras mentales hasta el punto en que pedir cuentas, claves y contraseñas era _demasiado_ fácil.

Hipnosis o sugestión, no importaba el nombre, inducir el trance para ejercer la dominación mental de quien quisiera era una ventaja valiosa. Y Miroku sabía usarla muy bien.

— A las 23:45, Sango entrara al sistema y reemplazara la transmisión de las cámaras de seguridad por la grabación de seguridad del año nuevo pasado—continuó el líder y señaló con su dedos algunos puntos marcados en su plano— Eso nos despeja el camino con los guardias que monitorean en el cuarto de seguridad. A las 23:50 desactivara las alarmas principales del ala Oeste del Castillo. El Cuarto de la Corona tiene el mejor control de seguridad. Las cámaras y alarmas funcionan de manera independiente del resto del Castillo. A las 23:55 deberás despejar el camino dentro. Puedes con eso, Sango?

—Veras… es un sistema de seguridad muy bueno, casi impenetrable… — Dijo Sango acariciando su barbilla con seriedad— El responsable debe haber sido alguna clase de genio, digo, hicieron un muy buen trabajo aquí… lo cual es un problema porque diría que el único que puede desactivarlo es la misma persona que diseño el programa… Oh, espera un momento… — la joven golpeó suavemente su frente con la mano en señal de realización— _Yo lo hice._ Que bueno ¿No?

—Sabes, ese chiste solo fue gracioso las primeras tres veces —se quejo el peliplata cruzando sus brazos.

—Solo estas celoso porque tu no tienes sentido del humor.—contraataco Sango.

—Confió en ti, Sango — exclamó Miroku viéndola con la mirada azul cargada de Cariño.

—Lo sé —respondió ella— Pero si quieres conservar tu mano, será mejor que la quites de _ahí_ — aunque la mano, traviesa por naturaleza, no pudo resistirse y dio pequeño agarrón a una de las firmes nalgas de la mujer. Sango uso sus reflejos y en menos de un segundo se encontraba ejerciendo presión en el brazo de Miroku en una posición bastante dolorosa.

—Valió la pena… —susurro el líder sobando su dolorido brazo.

Sango era la _Hacker_. Su virtuosa habilidad con las computadoras era solo igualada por su belleza. De niña jugaba con los procesadores, placas y pantallas que su padre reparaba en su taller. Cuando tenia diez años, la radio AFN celebro su aniversario regalando, a la persona que realizará la llamada número cien, una Gold Bike Crystal Edition. La bicicleta con la que cada niña del país soñaba. Sango, en una inofensiva travesura, interfirió las líneas telefónicas, asegurándose la llamada ganadora.

En la secundaria, ingresó al sistema de datos de estudiantes de su escuela, borrando los malos expedientes y subiendo las bajas calificaciones de los bravucones de su hermano menor. En cuanto los docentes se dieron cuenta de estos cambios, los chicos fueron expulsados inmediatamente.

A los 16, su escuela recibió la visita de Andrew Lee, el importante informático conocido por crear la más eficiente red de seguridad informática que utilizaba el mismísimo Banco de Kingsbury para resguardar las cuentas de sus clientes.

Cuando se acercó, con los ojos brillantes de admiración, a pedirle consejo para llegar a ser tan genial como él, Lee se limitó a soltar casualmente un;

 _Bueno… deberías haber nacido hombre, pequeña._

Por primera vez en su vida, un hombre le rompió el corazón.

Su orgullo herido la llevó actuar esa misma noche. Comenzó a trabajar en un simple, pero efectivo virus que logró penetrar en la computadora de Lee, llenando su sistema de ventanas emergentes con femeninas flores color rosa.

Al día siguiente la policía apareció afuera de su casa. Al parecer ingresar de esa forma a la base de datos de otra persona era ilegal. Su castigo; pagar una millonaria indemnización al señor Lee o cumplir una condena de cinco años en prisión.

Por suerte, Andrew era un sujeto inteligente, y después de superar el disgusto inicial de verse superado, comprendió que una lucha judicial contra una muchacha menor de edad y pobre no le traería ningún beneficio.

En lugar de eso, le ofreció trabajo.

Con tan solo 17 años, Sango ya trabajaba en la empresa de Andrew Lee, en un sistema de seguridad no solo virtual, si no, en un programa completo de control de acceso de seguridad; contemplaba verificación de huellas dactilares, entrada de teclado, tarjeta inteligente, incluso reconocimiento facial. Sería impenetrable y valdría millones.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando después de tres años de arduo trabajo, Lee robo su programa y lo público como suyo.

Demasiado joven, inexperta y sin recursos, Sango comprendió que luchar contra el importante empresario era una batalla perdida.

Ahogando su furia y pena en alcohol en algún bar de mala de muerte, conoció a Miroku. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se vio encontrando consuelo saboteando cuanto sistema de seguridad pusiera frente suyo el encantador ojiazul.

Quien diría que el más fácil sería la mismísima Casa Real… en cuanto unos vulgares ladrones burlaran la seguridad del castillo, el señor Lee tendría que dar un par de explicaciones al respecto y esperaba, con regocijo, un par de demandas por parte de la familia.

—Inuyasha, aquí entras tú… —continuo Miroku.

—Lo se, lo se. Me vestiré como uno de esos ridículos meseros. En cuanto Sango congele las cámaras, me colaré por la cocina y seguiré por aquí... —apuntó a un pasillo secreto en el plano que conectaba directamente con otra habitación—…Hasta el Cuarto de la Corona.

—Debes ser rápido, solo tienes 10 minutos para llegar ahí —recordó Miroku.— El pasadizo no ha sido usado en siglos, no hay cámaras ni alarmas. Exceptuando un par de polvo y algunas arañas debería ser seguro.

— _Feh_ , Pan comido.

—El Cuarto de la Corona es el lugar con mas difícil acceso del Castillo— dijo Sango— Un cuarto cerrado, sin ventanas y una sola puerta que funciona con reconocimiento de las huellas de los miembros de la familia y un código de acceso, vigilado por dos hombres que parecen mas gorilas que personas, además de las cámaras y una ronda de vigilancia cada media hora. Por suerte existe este pasillo secreto que nos da una entrada invisible…

Miroku sonrió.

— Justo a las 00:00 usaremos el ruido de los fuegos artificiales para usar nuestros explosivos y derribar la capa de concreto de 50 centímetros que separa el pasadizo del Cuarto de la Corona.

—Una vez que entres, inhabilitare las cámaras y las alarmas, pero solo durante cinco minutos, porque eso es lo que tarda el sistema en reiniciarse y volver a funcionar con normalidad. —aclaro Sango— Inuyasha, solo tendrás cinco minutos para salir de ahí.

—Y Cuando regreses a la cocina todos estarán demasiado ocupados viendo los fuegos artificiales para notar algún cambio —sonrío con satisfacción Miroku.

El peliplata masajeo su cuello perezosamente.

—Siempre tengo la parte más difícil ¿No es así?

—Eso es porque eres nuestro chico de acción— se mofó Miroku— ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, el chico de acción, sonrió. ¿Miedo? Eso era algo que ya no recordaba.

Hijo bastardo de un empresario que murió demasiado pronto para darle un apellido y un hogar, fue criado a duras penas por su madre. Era una mujer muy dulce e inocente para enfrentarse a la pérdida de su amante y a la cruda pobreza en la que se vio envuelta cuando su familia le dio la espalda.

Inuyasha quedó huérfano siendo aún un niño y tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en la calle de la forma más dura. Su mejor arma fue su fuerza física y su innata habilidad para el combate. A los 12 años ya era parte de un pandilla. La adicción a las drogas, las peleas nocturnas y los trabajos sucios se convirtieron en su pan de cada día. No tardó mucho tiempo en hacerse un nombre en el bajo mundo.

A los 17, ya era uno de los guardaespaldas de un importante traficante de metanfetaminas.

Creía que su futuro sería continuar ascendiendo hasta que quizás pudiera manejar su propio sector de la ciudad y, eventualmente, morir en algún callejón producto de un ajuste de cuentas. Y probablemente así hubiese sido… si no fuera por aquel día en que Miroku decidió meterse en la cama de la novia de Bankotsu, el líder de una peligrosa banda enemiga.

Esa misma noche el encantador ojiazul debería haber muerto. Por fortuna, Inuyasha pasaba casualmente por ahí y, casualmente, tenía un asunto pendiente con Bankotsu. El peliplata ganó una lucha contra tres hombres, rompiéndose un par de costillas en el intento y salvando, de paso, al que se volvería su mejor amigo.

Gracias a Miroku, logró salir del hoyo negro que era su vida y escapar de su inevitable destino. Su adicción a las drogas y a las peleas fue reemplazada por la adrenalina que le provocaba poner a prueba todas sus destrezas físicas para lograr el crimen perfecto que Miroku siempre deseaba.

Y esta vez, no seria distinto.

El plan era limpio y perfecto.

Y nada podría salir mal.

* * *

Hola!

Quería subir un especial de año nuevo, así que aunque algo pasado aquí esta!

¿Que creen que pasara en el próximo? ¿Que tan mal podrían ir sus planes? chan chann

Espero poder subir el próximo cap pronto. Ojala les guste.

Nos leemos prontito, Saludos!


	2. El Gran Robo -parte 1-

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **El Gran Robo -parte 1-**

—¿Quién diría que la vieja Samy tendría un nieto tan apuesto? ¡Casi no te pareces nada a ella!

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella, Baron Hoshi? guardo mis mejores recuerdos a su lado. Fuimos amigas muy cercanas en nuestra juventud

El Barón no pudo mas que admitir que la mujer debía gozar de una excelente memoria, ya que su juventud debió acabar hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—Mejor que nunca, _Madame_. Tan lozana y distinguida como siempre. — Respondió el joven al tiempo que bebia de su copa.

—¿En serio? —una de las mujeres pareció sorprendida— Creí que Samy había muerto.

El distinguido Barón tuvo que resistir el impulso de escupir su bebida.

—Oh, lo hizo. —aclaro con una agradable sonrisa. — Pero nos gusta pensar que ella se encuentra bien, donde sea que este. Y estoy seguro que ella desearía que la recordáramos con su vigorosidad y belleza.

—Pero que encantador eres, querido. ¿Cómo es que la vieja Samy te mantuvo en secreto tanto tiempo? —comento una mujer con intensos ojos celestes. A pesar de su edad conservaba el porte de una noble.

—La abuela Samy era la matriarca de la familia Weilburg. De aseguro tenia asuntos mas importantes que comentar que las travesuras de un muchachito inquieto como yo.

—Estoy segura, que de haber sido la vieja Samy, habría pasado tardes enteras pellizcando tus lindas mejillas. —dijo la otra anciana en tono jocoso.

El Barón Hoshi de Weilburg aprovecho la oportuna aparición de un joven mesero de vibrantes ojos dorados para cambiar su copa vacía por una nueva. No le paso desapercibida la leve sonrisa en la boca del chico. Bien, ajustarían cuentas mas tarde…

—Barón, ¿Cómo es que el resto de su familia no esta aquí esta noche? —inquirió la vieja amiga de su "abuela".

Diligentemente el mesero se alejo cargando la bandeja con las copas vacías del grupo liderado por el joven Barón de ojos azules.

—Bueno, vera, la familia Weilburg se vio obligada a atender unos negocios en Austria…

Mientras se alejaba, el ojidorado dejo de escuchar la voz del Barón, mejor conocido como el embustero Miroku, esquivando ágilmente a los grupos de personas a su paso.

Habían mucha mas personas de las que imagino.

El Jardin del Castillo estaba casi lleno de gente vestida con sus mas finas ropas y costosas joyas. Había oscurecido, aun así todo parecía perfectamente iluminado con unas bellas luces que colgaban de los arboles igual que pequeñas luciérnagas. Incluso la enorme fuente de agua con forma circular estaba iluminada por cortinas de agua de colores. Todos conversaban, comían y bebían en calma, disfrutando como si estuvieran en el patios de su propia casa. Para ellos, esta clase de fiestas era pan de cada día, pero no para él.

Le costaba entender que Miroku se desenvolviera con tanta soltura entre estas personas.

Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta tan elegante y se sentía sumamente incomodo. El traje de mesero era demasiado estrecho y el corbatín le apretaba el cuello. Ni que decir lo desagradable que encontraba servirle a estas estiradas personas. La música era casi tan aburrida como las charlas que alcanzaba a escuchar y no había podido comer nada. Pero lo que mas le desagradaba era la molesta peluca que le obligaron a usar.

—Mierda, esta cosa esta picándome — refunfuño bajito el chico.

— _Lo has repetido toda la noche, Inuyasha—_ escucho la voz de Sango a través del pequeño auricular en su oído. — _Ni se te ocurra quitártela._

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes un rata roñosa asfixiando tu cabeza—reclamo nuevamente. La peluca cubría eficientemente su cabello, cambiándolo por uno corto y negro—¿Por qué rayos debo usarla?

— _Por enésima vez; debemos ser discretos, ¡Y tu cabello es demasiado llamativo! ¿Has visto a alguien mas con el pelo largo y plateado?_

—Sesshomaru —dijo el automáticamente.

— _¡Él no cuenta!_

—¿Por qué no? ¿Y que hay del chico con un mohicano verde que esta sirviendo los aperitivos?

— _Ellos no están planeando un robo a gran escala, Inuyasha. —_ hablo ella lentamente con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—No que tu sepas.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de debatir ese punto alegando que de ser así, ellos también estarían usando una peluca, pero justo en ese momento la interrumpió la voz de un hombre a través del micrófono, solicitando la atención de todos.

Estaba parado en el piso superior de la escalinata que daba acceso al salón de baile del castillo. Era amplio como un gran balcón y al igual que las escaleras, tenia el piso de piedra. Desde esa altura era perfectamente apreciable por todo los invitados del jardín.

El hombre de mediana, vestido con un impecable traje negro, era la mano derecha de la reina. Todos guardaron silencio poco a poco y miraron en dirección a él. Miroku y su grupo de ancianas detuvieron su conversación, ansioso por la llegada de este momento. Sango estuvo atenta a las cámaras de seguridad que intercepto y podía ver comodamente en su furgoneta, estacionada junto a los autos del resto de los invitados. Inuyasha se paseo disimuladamente, sosteniendo su bandeja, mirando de reojo al hombre del micrófono.

—Señoras y Señores, la Reina Hitomi, se complace de su presencia en su hogar. Esperamos con total sinceridad que la velada sea de su gusto. Con mis mayores respetos los dejo en la honorable compañía de Sus Excelencias; La Familia Real.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y los aplausos resonaron en el jardín.

La Reina realizo su aparición ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul que caía con elegancia hasta el piso. Su corona brillaba con esplendor y majestuosidad en su cabeza.

Debía rondar los cuarenta y tantos años, y se conservaba como una bella mujer con un porte real.

Sin embargo la que se llevo todas las miradas, tanto de admiración como de envidia, fue su hija. Podía cortar la respiración de quien la mirara y exigir la devoción del mas rebelde. El vestido negro se apegaba a su cuerpo, destacando su grácil figura, sin ser revelador. Era recatado, pero no menos sensual, dejando al descubierto sus níveos hombros. El largo cabello negro caía lacio sobre uno de sus hombros. A pesar de su juventud, su expresión seria imponía respeto.

Los azules ojos de Miroku brillaron de la misma forma que los de un cazador al ver su presa. Sango sintió una ligera mezcla de intimidación y desconfianza hacia la mujer, quizás incluso un poco de envidia. Era sin duda la princesa mas hermosa en generaciones en la familia real. Incluso Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedar embobado un par de segundos.

La Reina rodeo a su hija por los hombros, y la acerco a la orilla del escalón. Con el rostro rebosante de orgullo, anuncio;

—Mi hija, la princesa Kikyo.

* * *

Ya, si, esta un poco cortito o no?

Puede ser. Pero me pareció dejarlo ahí. Imagino que se estarán preguntando ¿Y kagome? bueno, juro que ya viene. Esto es un inukag jiji

Quiero tratar de trabajar en caps mas cortitos. Me demoro una eternidad en hacer capis tan largos u.u (trabajo harto con mis otros fics pendientes) así que puede que este sea de capis cortos.

Estoy terminando el cap dos de la Princesa y la Pebleya, solo quedan dos reviews para que lo actualice!

Como siempre, muchos tankius por leer.

Si les gusto o no, dejen su comentario.

Cariños!


	3. El Gran Robo -parte 2-

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **El Gran Robo -parte 2-**

La aparición de la princesa Kikyo se llevo toda la atención de los invitados presentes.

Godzila podría decidir ir a comerse el castillo en ese mismo instante y nadie lo notaria. Incluso el mismo Godzila podría decidir posponer su almuerzo en pos de contemplarla unos momentos y después, quizás comérsela.

Y es que la joven heredera era merecedora de todas y cada una de las miradas de sus súbditos; Lucia tan despampanante esa noche, toda elegancia y belleza.

Su serena expresión recibió uno a uno los amables saludos de las nobles familias, quienes se acercaron a presentar sus respetos para hacerse notar ante sus ojos, elogiando la exquisita velada y dedicando sus mas elaboradas palabras para halagar su belleza.

Tal como dijo Miroku, todos parecían desesperados por acaparar aunque fuera un poco de la atención de la Princesa.

Es que Kikyo no solo era una joven hermosa. Era una mujer sumamente inteligente y destacaba como una influyente diplomática y se preocupaba constantemente de realizar labores caritativas por lo que era sumamente querida.

La futura heredera de todo el reino de Kingsbury era una líder prometedora y todos deseaban codearse con ella.

A Miroku se le haría difícil llegar a ella y mas aun tener un momento a solas para sacarle la contraseña de la bóveda, pero debía lograrlo.

El tiempo corría y el circulo de personas que rodeaba a Kikyo parecía crecer a cada minuto, aumentado la preocupación del grupo, especialmente por parte de Sango; conocía a Miroku y la chica era tan hermosa que temía que el muy idiota se entretuviera intentando meterse entre sus faldas en lugar de su cabeza.

Podía ver claramente por una de sus muchas cámaras espías la miradita que Miroku tenia en el rostro, y eso la enfadada más de lo estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Mas le valía cerrar la boca o ella misma se la taparía con un apestoso calcetín de Inuyasha.

No lo dejaría arriesgar esta misión por culpa de un poco de testosterona masculina, no señor.

—Idiota casanova… —dijo ella entredientes. Justo a tiempo para sacar a Inuyasha de su propio trance y evitar que dejara caer la bandeja con las copas de cristal al tropezar con un invitado.

— _¡Ah! Mierd…_ —escucho Sango a Inuyasha, a través de su auricular. No es que él estuviera observando a la princesa o algo así.

—¿No me digas que tu también la estabas mirando? —exclamó Sango azorada— Todos los hombres son iguales.

—¡Yo no…! — intento defenderse el ojidorado.

—Lo siento— lo interrumpió una voz femenina.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha reparo por primera vez en el responsable de su casi accidente. O mas bien _la_ responsable.

Una chiquilla delgaducha y de grandes ojos grisáceos lo observaron con algo que paso de la sorpresa a una repentina curiosidad.

Como acto reflejo, Inuyasha no pudo mas que reaccionar como usualmente haría ante una situación así;

—¡Ten mas cuidado por don…! — pero recordó justo a tiempo que estos no eran las sucias calles que frecuentaba y no podía actuar como usualmente hacia.

Él era un simple mesero y a juzgar por el elegante vestido de la muchacha, ella debía ser una invitada sumamente rica.

— N-no, yo lo siento… no estaba mirando… —dijo él.

Esto pareció divertir a la muchacha porque soltó unas risitas.

—Demasiado distraído con la Princesa ¿no? —Bromeo ella con tono jocoso.

—¡Ya dije que no! —soltó él sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

— _No eres bueno mintiendo, Inuyasha_ — escucho la voz de Sango en su oído— _Deja eso a los profesionales. Y por profesionales me refiero a Miroku._

Inuyasha detectó una gota de resentimiento en el tono de Sango, pero se abstuvo de decir algo en pos de que la chica frente a él no pensara que hablaba solo.

—Oh, no tienes que avergonzarte— lo calmo la chica desconocida— Todos reaccionan así al verla. Ya es costumbre — terminó con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿Tropiezas con meseros muy a menudo? —dijo él sin poder evitarlo. No era muy bueno iniciando conversaciones, por no decir que era bastante malo. Pero había algo triste en ella y tuvo el extraño impulso de animarla.

Y funciono de maravilla porque ella soltó otra risita, una que sonó sincera y cristalina.

—Ni te imaginas —dijo ella— Aunque no puedo culparlos del todo. Suelo perseguirlos para robar los bocadillos de sus bandejas. —susurró como si se tratara de un pequeño secreto entre ellos.

—Mesero equivocado, solo tengo copas vacías.

Ella arruga su nariz e intento sonar decepcionada al hablar.

—A veces se gana, a veces se pierde.

Esta vez fue el turno de Inuyasha de sonreír… o mas bien fue un tirón involuntario de sus comisuras que termino en curvar sus labios mas de un lado que del otro.

Fue ahí que se permitió observar a la chica por primera vez. _Observarla bien._ No era muy alta, incluso con los zapatos de tacón él le sacaba una cabeza de altura. También era bastante delgada y el vestido acampanado con mangas englobadas la hacia lucir muy joven. El largo cabello negro azabache sujetado con un listón en una media cola, caía libre sobre su espalda. Sólo unos rizos enmarcando su redondeado rostro, dándole un aire inocente e infantil. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona y sus ojos quizás demasiado grandes. Aún así podría decirse que ella era bonita.

— _¿Quién es tu amiga?_ —escuchó la juguetona voz de Sango _— Sabia que Miroku tarde o temprano terminaría pegándote sus mañas…_

—No digas tonterías —respondió Inuyasha a la defensiva, olvidándose momentáneamente de la presencia de la muchacha.

— ¿Eh? —dijo ella algo sorprendida.

—Er… no es nada, solo acabo de recordar estos bocadillos que deje en la cocina… —intento excusarse él repentinamente nervioso y algo enfadado por estar distrayéndose con una pequeña niña rica en lugar de estar concentrado en su trabajo; Ladrón de joyas y mesero de medio tiempo. — También acabo de recordar que soy mesero y, ya sabes, debería traerlos.

—Oh, oh, te distraigo, lo siento — exclamó ella apenada.

— _Esto debe ser una maldita broma…_ —dijo Sango aturdida— _Inuyasha, no quiero alarmarte, pero Sesshomaru esta aquí, solo a unos metros atrás tuyo._

—¡¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?! —explotó el muchacho, sin pensar. Porque bueno, él no pensaba demasiado.

— _Bueno, puedo preguntarle mas tarde cuando vayamos a tomar una copas… ¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!_

—¿Quién? —inquirió la joven azabache alarmada.

Inuyasha pensó lo mas rápido que pudo.

—Ah, es solo ese chico del mohicano verde de allá. —señaló el ojidorado desviando la atención — Se supone que no debía salir de la cocina, su cabello es demasiado llamativo.

La chica se fijo en el hombre del mohicano, notando la bandeja llena de deliciosos aperitivos. De esos que tenían masa de galleta y frutillas. Sus favoritos.

—Uhm a mi no me parece tan mal… —dijo ella volviendo su atención al extraño mesero ojidorado.

—Dile eso a mi jefe. Si me disculpas debo ir a decirle un par de cosas… —se excuso Inuyasha con obvia intención de escapar.

—¡ _No! ¿Qué haces?_ —lo regaño Sango— _No te muevas. Quédate donde estas, él podría verte y ¡Reconocerte! No le gustara para nada ver a su medio hermano bastardo en la misma fiesta que él. Quédate donde estas, te diré cuando sea seguro otra vez._

—Uhm ¿Sabes qué?, no soy su niñera. —Dijo Inuyasha, sentía que su nuca estaba a punto de humedecerse— Que otro se encargue.

La joven le dedico una extraña mirada ante su repentino cambio. Ahora él estaba muy tieso parado en su lugar.

—Eres un poco uhm… raro, sabes. —dijo ella algo divertida.

—Hey, yo no soy el que persigue meseros para robar sus bocadillos. —rebatió él.

—Bien, tienes un punto. —tuvo que admitir ella y luego con un sonrisa, agrego; —Me llamo Kagome.

Inuyasha notó sorprendido como ella le extendía una mano. Y descubrió algo en su rostro, algo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa que lo hizo olvidar por un momento que ella era una niña rica y él, un vulgar matón. Y deseó, de la misma forma en que un niño desea su regalo de navidad, estrechar su mano y responderle; "Mi nombre es Inuyasha, eres algo extraña, pero es un gusto conocerte"

Sólo que no podía. No debía. Porque al fin y al cabo, ella era una niña rica y él, un vulgar matón. Así que en su lugar respondió;

—Es un gusto, señorita Kagome. Estoy aquí para servirla.

Aunque de inmediato Inuyasha se arrepintió, porque la expresión alegre de la chiquilla cambió. Fue algo leve, su sonrisa se mantuvo, pero ya no llegaba a sus ojos. Volvía a parecer triste, melancólica e inexplicablemente la culpa lo invadió.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

A lo lejos escucharon la voz de un hombre anunciando a la orquesta de Kingsbury y la música comenzó. Las parejas no tardaron en unirse a la pista de baile.

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a brillar.

—Adoro esta canción —susurró ella, más para si misma.

— _Inuyasha, Sesshomaru aún está cerca. Quédate donde estas hasta que yo te diga_ — recomendó Sango.

Inuyasha quiso recordarle a Sango que el era un mesero y si quería seguir aparentando que lo era, no podía simplemente quedarse parado. Mucho menos enfrente de una invitada. Aunque esta invitada parecía muy feliz observando a la personas bailando… y una muy imprudente idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Quieres bailar? —dijo él.

Kagome se volvió hacia el extraño mesero y parpadeo algo confusa. Aunque su rostro no tardo mucho en llenarse de inocente alegría.

—¡Claro! —exclamó ella.

Inuyasha dejo la bandeja con copas vacías en una mesa cercana, recordándose a si mismo que sólo haría esto para ganar tiempo hasta que Sesshomaru se fuera. ¡Dios, él ni siquiera sabia bailar! ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

— _¿En que rayos estas pensando?_ —exclamó Sango— _No es tiempo de que juegues al Romeo._

Por supuesto él no le contesto. No podía a menos que quisiera ponerse al descubierto frente a la chiquilla. Sango sólo podía observar a través de las múltiples cámaras de seguridad interceptadas, como Inuyasha intentaba bailar torpemente con la joven.

— _¿Qué estás intentando hacer exactamente? ¿Es que acaso no sabes bailar? —_ Sango pudo ver como Inuyasha hacia una mueca molesta en dirección a una de las cámaras— _Oh, está bien chico. Escúchame. Pon tu mano en su cintura. Eso es. Toma la otra y elévala la altura de tu hombro, muy bien. Ahora avanza un paso hacia delante, uno hacia atrás, adelante, atrás… sigue mi ritmo, un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres y… gira. ¡Eso es! Lo haces muy bien._

Inuyasha sonrió. Era mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. Kagome soltó unas risitas cuando él la hizo girar y su vestido se inflo graciosamente. Ella era una buena bailarina.

—No pensé que supieras bailar —dijo ella risueña.

—¿Te parece que se hacerlo? —dijo él.

—Bueno… al menos no me has pisado. —resolvió ella muy seria.

—Debo tener un don entonces.

Inuyasha la hizo girar otra vez, eso parecía hacerla feliz. Y la forma en que ella regresaba, en que su vestido flotaba y el sonido de su risa… parecía tan… divertido. Si, era divertido, comprendió con realización.

Jamás imagino que podría existir algo que lo divirtiera además de robar y meterse en peleas.

Y la idea era… refrescante.

En silencio, Kagome lo observaba abiertamente. Su mirada era tan directa y curiosa que no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco.

—¿S-sucede algo? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba… tienes un color de ojos muy… —ella pareció buscar la palabra— Curioso.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, visiblemente incomodo.

—Es un color extraño —dijo él.

— El ámbar es mi piedra favorita.—dijo ella con la misma mirada directa y esa sonrisa inocente. — Creo que es un color muy hermoso.

Y ahora si, Inuyasha sintió sus mejillas arder. Y las risitas de Sango en su oído no hicieron más que aumentar su vergüenza.

—¿Tienes calor? —preguntó la joven— Estás todo rojo.

¡Por supuesto que estaba todo rojo! Quiso gritarle. Las personas simplemente no podían soltar esa clase de comentarios así como así y esperar que él no se pusiera todo rojo.

—E-stoy bien —dijo él, un poco a la defensiva.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo me lo dirás? —preguntó ella de pronto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu nombre —disparó tomándolo desprevenido. — Aún no lo se.

—Oh, eso… uhm…

— _Bien, Romeo, se acabó el tiempo._ —escuchó a Sango en su oído— _Sesshomaru acaba de marcharse. Puede volver en cualquier momento. Debes irte. AHORA._

Inuyasha dio un pequeño vistazo alrededor para asegurarse. Su molesto (y muy peligroso en estos momentos) medio hermano mayor no se veía por ningún lado.

—Lo siento. Debo irme ahora—dijo él apartándose.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora?

Parecía extraño darle explicaciones a una chiquilla que acababa de conocer, pero no se sentía correcto dejarla así como así.

—Acabo de ver a mi jefe con cara de pocos amigos. Tengo la leve sospecha de que bailar no es parte de mi trabajo. —Improviso él— Debería ir a dejar esas copas.

Kagome acomodo unos mechones detrás de su oreja y asintió. Quizás recordando que hace unos momentos estaba bailando con un simple mesero.

—Entonces con su permiso, me retiro —dijo él con una leve inclinación antes de irse.

Inuyasha tomo la bandeja y se encamino con rapidez hacia la entrada de la cocina que daba al patio.

Pero entonces ella recordó algo.

—Espera aun no me dices tu… — dijo ella volteándose —…nombre.

Pero él ya se había ido, perdiendo su rastro entre los invitados.

Kagome se preguntó si era normal que una parte de ella anhelara verlo una vez mas.

Inuyasha sabia que no volvería a verla jamás.

La media noche estaba cerca.

Y pronto sería su turno de jugar su rol en esta misión.

Acaso… ¿Por esa razón su corazón latía con tanta rapidez?

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Y pensar que este fic lo empece en año nuevo.. y solo quedan 2 meses para que se acabe este!**

 **Como pasa el tiempo!**

 **Se imaginan lo termino en este año nuevo? ajajjaj**

 **Ya saben, su review es mi sueldo. Si le gustó, comente**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
